


Halloween Gone Wrong

by angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate



Series: Supernatural FanFic Submissions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate/pseuds/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of many (hopefully) submissions for FanFics, One-Shots, Imagines, Stories to go with FanArt, etc. Please feel free to Submit anything to me here or on Tumblr. My URL is @angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate I am very excited to say that I should be having a bit more time on my hands and I really want to start writing more so please Submit! </p><p>“I’m really sorry that I’m doing this and I lowkey already regret it and I’m an awful human being, but it’s Halloween themed!<br/>Dean as the archangel Michael and Cas or Sammy as Lucifer, Halloween party~” - @fvckdemii on Tumblr</p><p>Thanks for the submission love xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Gone Wrong

There was one thing that Winchesters kept forgetting. Alternate Universes existed. By now Gabriel had thrown them into so many just to mess with them, that you would think it would have been the first logical explanation when Sam and Dean woke up covered in groggy with house music playing distantly down the hall, but they believe the Trickster was dead, its safe to assume Sam and Dean didn’t see this coming. 

“Dean?” Sam felt around for his brother, getting dizzy from sitting up too fast. 

Dean grunted “I’m here Sammy.” Flicking on the light. 

Once there eyes adjusted they tried to take in the sight before them. Sam stood with his head cocked to the side and a snarky smirk on his face as he looked at his older brother covered in old gladiator armor, complete with a set of giant, white wings, and a full length gold lance. 

Dean on the other hand stood with his mouth open and finger pointed at his younger brother who dressed in red leather pants, a red button down shirt, and a red vest, including a set of black wings, horns at the top of his head, and a pitchfork. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Dean finally said. 

Sam chuckled “I could ask you the same question.”

The brother rushed to the only mirror available and fought to see what they were wearing. The music from down the hall got louder and faster, so the boys decided to investigate. 

The flashing, colored lights were almost as obnoxious at the music playing, but Sam and Dean made it through the crowd and over to the bar, thinking a little beer might jog their memory. Dean quickly downed two and then asked for two shots of whiskey. Sam continued to look around. 

“How did we end up at a Halloween party? I didn’t even realize it was Halloween. We’ve been so wrapped in the cases lately that I-” 

“Sam.” The older Winchester cut him off pointing at something blurry. In the middle of the dance floor spraying whipped cream into half-naked girls mouths, was Gabriel himself. Immediately Dean made a break for him, grabbing the archangel’s collar and yanking him off to the side. 

“He-hey! Sam and Dean, or should I say Michael and Lucifer? How have my brothers been?” 

“Great until you pulled us into this hell hole.” Dean went in fro a punch but Sam grabbed his hand. 

“We saw you die. How are you here? How are you alive?” Dean has eased up on the Trickster letting him go, while his younger brother tried to get some well deserved answers, but as usual Gabriel just made stupid faces instead of directly answering the questions. Dean raised his fist again signaling the archangel to start talking. 

“Alright. Alright.” Gabriel said putting his hands up in defense. “I faked my own death. Again. I’ve gotten really good at it too. Made my big asshole of a brother, the Devil himself, believe I was actually dead. So I’ve been traveling around some Alternate Universes to stay hidden, and well, when I found this one, I knew I had to bring my favorite chew toys along. Let me say you two are looking fabulous.” The Trickster winked at Sam, who took a step back in confusion. 

“So then where are we?” Dean asked. 

“Well this is what your life would’ve been like had your mom had never walked into Sam’s nursery that night.” The boys flinched at the memory. “You boys would’ve had a normal life. No hunting. Family. Friends. College.”

The Winchester looked around, this life making them feel uneasy, uncomfortable. It was unnatural. They were meant to be Hunters, not normal college attending idiots. 

“Funny thing is, even in this life, you both still would’ve ended up as Michael and Lucifer.” Gabriel continued to laugh. “See boys no matter how you would’ve grown up the Apocalypse was staring you right in the-” There was a strong presence on the boys shoulders. “Aw Cassie why do you have to ruin all the fun.” 

Suddenly the boys were in an empty warehouse, Castiel between them, his hands still on their shoulders. 

“Thanks Cas.” Sam said.

“Dean… Sam… what are you wearing?” the angel asked. 

“Oh nothing. Just something your big brother wanted to share with us to remind us that the Apocalypse is coming. Another ‘Play our Roles’ lesson.” Dean walked over to the Impala muttering “Great big bag of dicks.” Sam and Case followed behind. 

When they reached Baby Dean asked “Uh Case do you mind buddy?” The angel nodded slapping his fingers resulting in the loss of the Halloween costumes and the warmth of the Winchester norm: flannels and jeans.

“Thanks man” The angel nodded again resting his hand on the older Winchester shoulder.

“Anything for you Dean.” 

They all got in the Impala and drove down the empty highway, trying not to think of the end to come.


End file.
